Disney's Heroes Inc. 2018 Style
Cast * James P. Sullivan - Dracula * Mike Wazowski - Angel Dust * Boo - Flurry Heart * Boo as a Monster Custome - Lily Loud * Randall Randy Boggs - Grim Gloom * Mr. Henry Waternoose - Mojo Jojo * Celia Mae - Vaggie * Roz - Nora Wakeman * Needleman and Smitty - Mr. Woop Man's and Radicles * Fungus - Vlad * Yeti Snowman - Prince Cashmere * Thaddeus Phlregm Bile - Soos Ramirez * Ms. Flint - Marina * George Sanderson - Rhombulus * Jerry - Howard McBride * Bob Peterson - Shadow The Hedgehog * Charlie - Jackie Khones * Harley P. Gerson - Capper * Harry Bud Luckey - Andrei * Joe J.J Ranft - Pinky * Nicholas Lanky Schmidt - Mole * Claws Ward - 5.0.5 * Ricky Plesuski - Scotsman * Rivera - Booli * Betty - Eileen * Spike Jones - Samurai Jack * Waxford - Rapido * Ted Pauley - Mr. Gus * CDA - Nixels * Chalooby - Hector * Sushi Chef - Earl Devereaux * Tony - Jorgen Von Strangle * Trailer Folk - Themselves * TV News Reporter - Furton Binklemurton * Teacher - Ms. Keane * Children - Kids from The Powerpuff Girls * A Kid that Mike Entertained - Sandbar * Rex Outtakes - Discord * Ted Pauley's Assistant - Finders Keepers * Marge - Olga * Frank - Lord of Illumination * Ward's Assistant - Robbie Valentino * Ricky's Assistant - Lars Byollie * Harley's Assistant - Hugh Test * Luckey's Assistant - Ratchet * Ranft's Assistant - Sir Brad Straight * Flint's students - King, Johnny Porter and Panic Mouse * Small Monsters - Isabelle and Dr. Bjorn Gunderson * Kid Monsters doing skipping ropes - Herby, Kirbie and Bert * Sneezing Fire Monster - Sneezy * Garbage Monster - Gloria * Purple Slime Monster - Squidward Tentacles * Camera Monster - Pinchley * Wife and Husband Monsters - Lucille and Raoul * Yellow Slug Monster - El Chacas * Multiple Eyes Monster - Dudley Puppy * Rectangle Yellow Orange Monster - Chet Ubetcha Gallery Dracula-hotel-transylvania-2-64.7.jpg Angel Dust Hazbin Hotel.PNG Flurry Heart ID S6E1.png 77ee6809049950073592a4630892db2e.jpg S1e03a Grim's Magic Trick Fail 2.png Mojo-jojo-the-powerpuff-girls-2016-6.3.jpg Vaggie2 by ToughDoge.png Dr. Nora Wakeman.jpg Vlad Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi.PNG Prince-cashmere-wander-over-yonder-33.4.jpg Youtubescratch Wiki - Soos.jpg Youtubescratch Wiki - Marina.png Mr. Woop Man Characters.png Rad by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbdnr6x.jpg S2E25 Rhombulus looming over Glossaryck.png 23932938737376.jpg The Loud House Howard McBride Nickelodeon.png Shadow-the-hedgehog-sonic-x-4.19.jpg Oso 5.0.5.jpg Miss-keane-the-powerpuff-girls-2016-7.7.jpg Screenshot 20180804 101104.png Mr-gus-uncle-grandpa-1.48.jpg BunchOfNixels2.png Capper ID MLPTM.png Andrei-welcome-to-the-wayne-1.81.jpg 36a5bce274009ce7fcf466d1a15c63da.gif Mole.png My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki - Scotsman IMG 0440.png Booli-pirate-express-2.09.jpg Exited-eileen.png Youtubescratch Wiki - Samurai-jack-samurai-jack-5.jpg Rapido's Smilling.png Coco Hector helps Chicharron.jpg Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 - Earl Scouts Short.jpg PixiesInc216.png Trailer Folk.png Furton Binklemurton.png Sandbar ID S8E2.png Discord Goofy Grin.png S1e21b Goblins' favorite food question.png Olga-pataki-hey-arnold-32.8.jpg S1e6a Lord of Illumination introducing himself.jpg Bandicam 2020-01-25 22-02-03-750.jpg Larsbyollie.png Hugh-test-dad-johnny-test-57.jpg Ratchet-ratchet-and-clank-3.14.jpg Sir-brad-starlight-wander-over-yonder-62.5.jpg Youtubescratch - King.png Johnny Porter.png Panic Mouse -Ratz-.PNG Screenshot 20180707 234147.png BBF-3A-2 800 400 c1.jpg Sneezy-the-7d-50.1.jpg Gloria BCG.png Squidward-tentacles-spongebob-squarepants-movie-3.2.jpg Pinchley from Long Gone.png Monstre2.jpg El Chacas.png Winx club and friends adventures Wiki Dudley.jpg Chet-ubetcha-the-fairly-oddparents-7.9.jpg Voice Casts Transcript Category:MLPCV Category:Monsters, Inc. Movie Spoofs Category:Monsters, Inc. Movies Spoof